<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welp, There’s A Storm by Olliecakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794090">Welp, There’s A Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes'>Olliecakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, a little more fluff I guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3. Rainy Day<br/>Bubby has plans to go cause some chaos but a rain storm destroys them! Dr. Coomer provides some support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welp, There’s A Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, my day’s ruin.” Bubby proclaimed, letting the curtains fall back in front of his staring out window. “It’s fucking pouring out there!” He stomped towards the couch before he plopped down into it, immediately bringing one leg across the rest of the seats while the other stayed connected to the floor. “It better stop soon!” He went on. It didn’t even matter to him if Dr. Coomer heard him or even responded, he was just as content venting to no one, he did deserve to let it all out.<br/>
</p><p>Today he would go out and set things on fire to see what happened. It’s just something he liked to do every now and again, something he needed to do just cause. Except he wouldn’t be able to today thanks to the storm. He was looking forward to it too. Sadly. Now his plans were trashed, he couldn’t just set things on fire in the house or go somewhere else dry, he had a specific plans! He was looking forward to them too. “How long will this even last?”<br/>
</p><p>“By my calculations this storm should last 1 year!” Dr. Coomer had taken a sit on the couch, specifically on the arm rest despite the space left, to join Bubby only for Bubby to completely abandon the couch in one swift motion.<br/>
</p><p>“One year?! That can’t be! I have very important matters to attend to!” Bubby shouted, arms swinging around wildly to cool off the threatening flames. “What am I supposed to do now!”<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Coomer didn’t miss a beat even as he let the anger find it’s way out of Bubby, his attention still dead set on what was said and what he could help with. “We could wait out the rain together. By my calculations the storm will clear up in 4 months!” He suggested and Bubby was honestly not against that idea. At least they could waste sometime until the rain ended.<br/>
</p><p>“Hm, well that is better I guess,” Bubby said with a smile before he return back to his seat. After all, how bad could waiting be with a loved one?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>        Dr. Coomer’s calculations were wrong once again! In fact, the day afterwards was a great, sunny, and warm day giving Bubby exactly what he had asked for. He was able to enjoy the full range of his powers along with Dr. Coomer who tagged along. The two took full advantage of the day! All in all, the two had a very enjoyable day.<br/>
</p><p>The next day, however, saw a return of the rain. Maybe the rainy days weren’t done yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Finally a fic that centers on someone who isn’t Gordon or Benrey lol. I just thought it would be fun to see Bubby annoyed by rain :3c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>